vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tack Shooter
|-|Base= |-|Hot Shots= |-|Ring of Fire= |-|Inferno Ring= |-|Blade Shooter= |-|Blade Maelstrom= |-|Super Maelstrom= |-|Tack Sprayer= |-|Overdrive= |-|The Tack Zone= Summary The Tack Shooter is a tower in Bloons Tower Defense. It is a cheap, early game unit that fires tacks out in all directions from its 8 (can be upgraded) guns. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 9-B, 9-A as Inferno Ring | At least 9-B, likely 9-A with activated ability | At least 9-B Name: Tack Shooter (Called Tack Tower in BTD1) Origin: Bloons Tower Defense Gender: None Age: Unknown Classification: Turret Powers and Abilities: Inorganic Physiology, Small Size (Type 0), Weapon Creation (Fires tacks) | All base abilities, Heat Manipulation (Hot Shots), Fire Manipulation (Hot Shots is replaced by flames in Ring of Fire), Explosion Manipulation | Weapon Creation (Fires saw blades) | All base abilities, Weapon Creation (Creates far more guns to fire tacks) Attack Potency: Street level (Is statistically equal to Dart Monkey in terms of AP per tack, Fires 8, up to 12, tacks at once, May be able to fire 4 tacks at once from each gun) | Wall level (The explosion within the BTD5 artwork for Ring of Fire was calculated to be this powerful), Small Building level as Inferno Ring (Can oneshot MOABs) | At least Wall level (Much stronger than before), likely Small Building level with activated ability | At least Wall level (Stronger than before, Fires 32 tacks at once) Speed: Immobile, Transonic (Should be comparable to the Monkeys | Transonic | Transonic | At least Transonic (Fires 2.3x as fast as base) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Wall level (Should be more powerful than basic monkeys, Grows bigger with upgrades) Stamina: Very High (Is a machine) Range: Several meters, possibly Planetary (The art for Super Range Tacks shows the Tack Shooter’s tacks crossing a planetary distance, though this may not be valid) | Several meters | Several meters, Tens of meters with activated ability | Several meters Standard Equipment: Tacks | Superhot Tacks, Fire | Saw blades | Tacks Intelligence: Below Average (Shows no signs of intelligence past what is possible with a motion sensor) Weaknesses: Can only use it's most powerful abilities from one of three upgrade paths Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Tacks:' The Spike Tower's main function. Produces stacks of 5 tacks and lays them across the track *'(Even) Faster Shooting:' Shoots tacks faster (The artwork for Even Faster Shooting shows the tower firing four tacks at once from each gun, though this may not be valid) *'Long/Super Range Tacks:' Extends tower’s firing range *'(Even) More Tacks:' Increases the number of guns on the Tack Shooter, increasing how many tacks the tower can fire, ending at 12 tacks per volley *'Hot Shots:' Fires super hot tacks that deal extra damage and can pop Frozen and Lead Bloons **'Ring of Fire:' Spits large bursts of flames **'Inferno Ring:' Produces a continuous ring of flames *'Blade Shooter:' Shoots sharp blades instead of tacks, each can pop 3 Bloons **'Blade Maelstrom:' Gives the Tack Shooter the ability to cover the entire track in a thick layer of spikes **'Super Maelstrom:' Maelstrom is stronger and lasts longer *'Tack Sprayer:' Fires 16 tacks per volley **'Overdrive:' Doubles the tower’s firing speed **'The Tack Zone:' Shots 32 tacks per volley, doubles the tower’s range, and increases attack speed Key: Base | Hot Shots upgrade path | Blade Shooter upgrade path | Tack Sprayer upgrade path Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Bloons Tower Defense Category:Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Small Sized Characters Category:Machines Category:Weapons Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Gun Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Inorganic Beings